project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Electric Love
Electric Love (エレクトリック・ラブ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da Hachioji P e diretto da Atsushi Wakamura. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco. Informazioni Il video di questa canzone è basato il video in stile MMD, che è stato diretto da Atsushi Wakamura. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"An electropop tune that shines and sparkles. Wakamura-P had a hand in directing this original video, and he has also worked on Hachioji P's official MikuMikuDance (MMD) videos as well."'' Liriche Giapponese=エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ 空を見上げると　夕日のグラデーション オレンジと　黒が混ざり合う イルミネーション　光に満ちていく 街の電子回路が　動き出す わたしのコエが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ向かっていく わたしのウタが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ響いていく わたしのアイが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ届いていく わたしのデンシカイロが　ショートする前に エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ 満月の夜　星々は輝いて 暗闇と　光が混ざり合う 行き場をなくした　電子の波が わたしの気持ちを　惑わせる わたしのコエが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ向かっていく わたしのウタが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ響いていく わたしのアイが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ届いていく わたしのデンシカイロが　ショートする前に エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... わたしのコエが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ向かっていく わたしのウタが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ響いていく わたしのアイが　電波になって 波になって　あなたへ届いていく わたしのデンシカイロが　ショートする前に エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ エレクトリック・ラブ エレクトリック・ラブ　Ah... この気持ち　あなたに　届けるよ|-|Romaji=ELECTRIC LOVE ELECTRIC LOVE Ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo sora o miageru to yuuhi no GRADATION ORANGE to kuro ga mazariau ILLUMINATION hikari ni michite iku machi no denshikairo ga ugokidasu watashi no koe ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e mukatte iku watashi no uta ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata ni hibiite iku watashi no ai ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e todoite iku watashi no denshikairo ga SHORT suru mae ni ELECTRIC LOVE ELECTRIC LOVE Ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo mangetsu no yoru hoshiboshi wa kagayaite kurayami to hikari ga mazariau ikiba o nakushita denshi no nami ga watashi no kimochi o madowaseru watashi no koe ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e mukatte iku watashi no uta ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata ni hibiite iku watashi no ai ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e todoite iku watashi no denshi kairo ga SHORT suru mae ni ELECTRIC LOVE ELECTRIC LOVE Ah... ELECTRIC LOVE ELECTRIC LOVE Ah... watashi no koe ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e mukatte iku watashi no uta ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata ni hibiite iku watashi no ai ga denpa ni natte nami ni natte anata e todoite iku watashi no denshi kairo ga SHORT suru mae ni ELECTRIC LOVE ELECTRIC LOVE Ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo ELECTRIC LOVE ELECTRIC LOVE Ah... kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs' Electric Love Electric Love Ah... I’ll send these feelings to you If you look up at the sky, you’ll see the gradation of the sunset Orange and Black mix and come together Illumination, slowly become full of light, The town’s circuits come alive My voice becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave moving in your direction My song becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave ringing out towards you My love becomes an electric wave It becomes a wave reaching out to you Before this electric circuit of mine shorts out Electric Love Electric Love Ah... I’ll send these feelings to you! On a night with a full moon, the stars are glittering The darkness and light mix and come together An electronic wave having nowhere to go, It leads my feelings astray My voice becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave moving in your direction My song becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave ringing out towards you My love becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave reaching out to you Before this electric circuit of mine shorts out Electric Love Electric Love Ah... Electric Love Electric Love Ah... My voice becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave moving in your direction My song becomes an electric wave, It becomes a wave ringing out towards you My love becomes an electric wave It becomes a wave reaching out to you Before this electric circuit of mine shorts out Electric Love Electric Love Ah... I’ll send these feelings to you! Electric Love Electric Love Ah... I’ll send these feelings to you! Video Hatsune Miku "Project Mirai 2" Electric Love HD|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2009